


and i loved her

by eggorichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: 1960s, 60s, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Sonia Kaspbrak, Lesbian, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Racism, References to the Beatles, Vietnam War, bi maggie tozier, mention of rape, sonia is #gay, this is just based on 1 million reddie fics that have the homophobe sonia trope, tw: character has a period, zack and donald are something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggorichie/pseuds/eggorichie
Summary: Richie Tozier said he knew everything. He knew which birds were which, what the answers were on his upcoming algebra test, and every gear on a car (thanks to his dad). He knew everything about his family. Where they came from, what side they were on during the Civil War, and why his dad hated black coffee. But he never knew a lot about his mom, Maggie Elizabeth Johnson Tozier. He knew she went to Derry Highschool and that she dated Donald Uris in her Freshman year. He didn't know a lot.So, Richie being Richie...he asked.or: Maggie thinks about someone who changed her life.OR: We find out why Sonia hates Richie and gay people.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Donald Uris, Maggie Tozier/Sonia Kaspbrak, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Sharon Denbrough/Zack Denbrough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. and i love her

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter!
> 
> thanks to my buddies who encouraged me to write this!
> 
> also credit to all of reddie fanon for the "sonia is homophobic" trope! this story wouldn't exist without it!

Richie Tozier was a smart kid. You could say he knew everything. He knew all the answers to his upcoming math test, all about the birds that flew around town (thanks to Stan), all about the mechanics of the cars his dad worked on after work. He was proud “to be smart”. It astonished his friends with how good his grades were compared to his foul mouth. He liked to see their faces when he showed off his report card. 

But one thing he never knew enough about was his mom’s life. Maggie, as far as he knew, went to Derry High, graduated from Maine University, and married his dad right out of college. She went to college for a teaching degree, which she uses to teach at the elementary school. Richie always knew that she was fairly popular and had a good group of friends. She never actually talked about her friends in high school. He always assumed that maybe she didn’t remember. But Maggie was smart, she could remember anything.

After dinner one night, as Maggie was washing the dishes, Richie decided to ask her about her high school friends. She had her yellow apron tied tightly to her waist. Richie brought his cup to her and she took it and instantly washed it.  
“Mom?” Richie asks. “Yes, Rich?” She replies.  
It’s silent for a second, he can’t really put words together. He doesn’t know if this will be a smart or a bad choice.  
“Who were your friends in high school?” He asks.  
Maggie stops for a second. It’s like she regained her memory of her friends just like that. Like Richie awoken something in her. She starts washing again and smiles.

“Why are you asking?” She says. Richie slumps over a bit and sighs. “You just never talk about them. Like I’ve only heard you talk about Stan’s and Bill’s dad.” He quips. Maggie chuckles, “I just don’t have a lot to say about them.”

“If you guys did drugs I totally underst-” Maggie hits him on the shoulder and he has a fit of laughter. “No! We did not!” She chuckles. Richie calms down and his smile goes away.  
“Seriously, mom. Who were your friends?” Maggie nods at his concern. “Well, you had Bill’s dad Zack, Stan’s dad Don. We were friends with a black girl who went to the black school where the farmer’s market is. She was really sweet, we just had to be secretive when we would hang out. We would’ve been put in jail if the cops saw us. Then there was another girl…” Maggie falters, looking out of the kitchen window.  
“Who?” Richie says. She looks at him once again and smiles, “Sonia Blake.” Richie gasps, he knows exactly who that is. “Eddie’s mom?!” He chuckles. Maggie giggles, “Yeah,” Richie laughs his little heart out. “You...and Sonia!” Maggie playfully hits him on the arm. “Oh shush. She was a lot better when we were your age.” 

Maggie finishes washing the dishes and puts them on the mat to dry. Richie grins up at her, “What was she like?” Maggie smiles.


	2. you'd love her too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for bugs, racism, and homophobia.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter! i'll update a lot more since i don't have school to do at the moment.

It was the 60’s. Love and drugs were in the air. Race was becoming more and more of a problem. Daily you would see kids yell racial slurs at the black kids who went to the small wooden school on Robin St.. It was mostly white redneck kids who had a very opinionated household. Maybe it was their parents, or the law enforcement telling them that darker people are bad and are a sin. Maybe religion taught them that? _Hate people who don’t look like you._

Maggie Johnson couldn’t care less about the cops. Her, Zack Denbrough, Donald Uris, Wentworth Tozier, and Sonia Blake would constantly sneak behind the law’s back and hang out with their friend Jessica Williams. They would always go to the quarry and do homework together. Their illegal actions were hidden by bushes and overgrown plants. 

Jessica was laying in her romper on the bumpy rock where her school’s ratty textbook was laid in front of her. Wentworth was busy helping Zack with his Algebra homework. Sonia and Donald were discussing their upcoming English test. Maggie was working on her own Algebra homework since she didn’t want to bother Went. Jessica sighed as she closed her book. 

“This book was owned by some stupid Jack Bill. Why do we keep on getting white kid books?” Jessica complains. “The state is stupid, that’s why.” Donald said with a shrug. “It smells like cat piss,” She mumbles and tosses it into her bag. 

“Speaking of cat piss, did you guys hear about Will?” Wentworth said. “No, what happened?” Sonia asks, looking up. “I heard he slept with Sarah.” Maggie gasps, “Our Sarah? Econ class Sarah?!” Went nods.

“Wow. She’s super quiet. Wonder why he slept with a girl like her…” Zack says with a giggle. “Maybe she’s nice.” Donald chuckles. “Whatever.” Went rolls his eyes. “Will is one of those man whores, I think he slept with one of my classmates?” Jessica says, scooting to sit next to Maggie.

“That’s weird. He’s like a super racist,” Maggie says. “Some people lie.” Jessica shrugs. “Anyways, what are your all’s thoughts on going to the annual Derry parade next month?” Went asks, a big smile on his face. He enjoyed going with his popular guy friends to see the parade. He would always wonder off with Maggie and Zack and buy them cold drinks that a clown would always be selling. He likes to go since summer is his favorite time to flirt with girls from other schools. And he likes the heat too.

Donald smirks, “Oh I don’t know about my parents. They can be super strict about where I go and what I eat,” Sonia giggles, “Well you’re Jewish...I think you’re supposed to.” “You think I wanted to be? I could care less about what I ate because I don’t believe in that shit,” Donald quips back. 

“I’ve had my parents on my back for seventeen years about how I read the Torah and if I ate pork or not. It sucks. I wish they wouldn’t hover over me all the time. You guys saw how bad my Bar Mitzvah was right?” He says. They, besides Jessica of course, do remember thirteen year old Donald’s Bar MItzvah. 

Donald was sweating the entire time, stuttering over his words and in Zack’s words “wasn’t ready to become a man.” After his speech he ran outside and cried on the bench near the cherry tree his father had bought for the temple. Zack was the first to run out. He was running so fast that he fell and got his “good pants” dirty. It didn’t bother him. He ran to Donald and sat beside him and tried to calm him down. Donald cried and cried until the group was around him. It was a shit show.

“I hope my kid never goes through that.” Donald sighs. Jessica sighs, “I wish I could change it for you. You know I would.” She frowns and he smiles softly. “I know.” They sit in silence for a minute. Donald rarely vents to them. It’s always something to be upset over if he’s upset.

“Don’t tell your parents. I can sneak you out by saying we’re going to watch a movie at the Capitol.” Wentworth says. Donald looks at him in surprise, “I thought you never wanted to talk to my parents? Like _ever.”_ Wentworth nudges him, “Anything for you, biggie.” He winks and Donald playfully pushes him. 

“So Went picks up Don? I can pick up Zack and Maggie…” Sonia says. “Guys...you’re talking right in front of me.” Jessica huffs. They all face her with wide eyes. “Oh...I-I don’t know. We can’t exactly be seen together.” Zack says quietly. “But we’re doing it right now, Zack.” She rolls her eyes. “Because we’re away from the public. We would be in the public.” Zack grumbles. “Hey, hey. What if afterwards we can all come back here and hang out? I can bring the radio and we can just have our own festival?” Maggie suggests. Jessica nods, “If that’s what it takes, I’ll do it.” Maggie smiles fondly and Jessica returns it.

“I must be going. Mom is about to be home and I cannot get another yelling from her. Her voice makes me tired.” Sonia says, picking up her book bag. Donald taps her knee, “Well if anything happens my window is unlocked.” Sonia smiles and nods, “Thanks. I’ll see you guys later!” They wave bye as she pushes through the bushes. She swings her backpack on her shoulders and hops on her bike. It was a new one, all of the cool kids had one. She began to peddle away.

As she was riding, she couldn’t keep her thoughts away from the upcoming parade. She was excited to dress up and to see her friends look their best in their summer clothes. Oh to see Maggie wear her patterned shorts and her signature white shirt with her golden hair behind her shoulders. Maggie always looked good for any event. Maybe it was because her mother was able to afford the top fashion magazines or maybe it was just something she was skilled at. No matter what, Maggie was beautiful. 

Sonia stopped to rethink who she was thinking about. Maggie? Was she thinking about a girl? What was she doing to herself to make her enjoy how women looked. Of course she liked how guys looked, it’s not about that. It was illegal to like girls if you were a girl. What sense does it make to go against the law?

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a rustle in nearby bushes. She’s stopped at the “Devil’s Forest.” People who have gone there have never come out. She looks harder, trying to see if it was maybe a kid or an animal that was moving around. She gets off her bike and puts the kickstand down so it can stand on the road. 

She walks closer to the forest and clutches her palms. As she moves closer something white is poking around at the bottom of the hill. She stands there for a few minutes and tries to figure out what it could be.

“Hello?” She calls out. There are more noises. It’s like someone is stomping on leaves down there. “If you’re down there...could you maybe say something?’ She yells. It’s silent for a few seconds so she decides to walk away back to her bike. 

A child’s scream is heard and she whips her head around. She runs to the top of the hill and waits for another scream. “HELP!” Says a little girl. “Are you hurt?!” Sonia screams. “HELP! HELP!” The child yells. Sonia takes her backpack off and starts sliding down the hill. 

When she stands at the bottom, she hears no other sound. It’s just her breathing and her pounding heart. The child is somewhere, she believes. “Hello?!” She yells into the silence. “Sonia!” Yells a familiar voice. It’s Maggie. “Maggie?!” She says. Sonia hears loud footsteps until she sees Maggie in her white skirt and yellow button up. “Mag! What’s going on? Did you hear that kid?” Maggie comes to Sonia and frowns. “What kid? What are you talking about?” Sonia stutters and looks around. “Y-you didn’t hear that?”

“No, silly. I heard a few circus tunes playing and it led me to you.” Maggie replies. Sonia furrows her brow and looks up and down at Maggie. “I-I-” Sonia begins but Maggie places her hand on her cheek. _Maggie is so beautiful._

“I can hear your thoughts.” Maggie says. Sonia’s eyes widen as she meets her blue eyes. 

“What? That’s not possible…” Sonia says. “Oh shut up, you filthy monster!” Maggie shoves Sonia to the ground where ants are beginning to gather. “You will go to hell for your sins! May Lucifer take you and burn you!” Maggie screams at her. “Maggie! What the hell is wrong with you?!” “Oh shut that foul mouth! When will you learn to shut up?!” 

Sonia begins to whimper as she tries to stand up. Ants begin to crawl around her and up her arms. She feels them everywhere. “Help, Maggie!” Sonia begs, closing her eyes. 

When she opens them, she’s met with a tall white man. His skin is painted a white-grey and he’s wearing a clown suit. It looks dirty and dusty. He has orange hair and jagged teeth. His gloved hands come to Sonia’s legs and she kicks at him and screams. 

“Don’t be scared, Sonia! You’ll be fine!” Sonia cries loudly and kicks the clown in the face. The clown stops and faces her. She’s breathing heavily as he lets go of her and he stands up. He’s at least seven feet tall. 

“Run.” He whispers. Sonia scatters all over the ground and stands up and begins to run as he walks behind her. She begins to cry as she struggles to get up the steep hill. Her eyes are becoming blurry as the clown begins to laugh. She reaches to the top and runs out of the forest, not looking back. She grabs her bag and runs to her bike.

When she’s beside her bike the clown is gone. She breathes heavily and wipes her eyes. She looks at her hands and feet and realizes the ants are gone. She sighs in relief and gets on her bike and pedals away. She’s shaken up now, no way of processing what just happened. 

Sonia arrives at her house and parks her bike in the garage. She goes inside and finds her mom cooking on the stove. “Hey.” Sonia says. “Why are you late? You know you’re supposed to be here right after school.” Her mom grunts. 

“Sorry, Maggie needed me to help her with her English homework.” “That girl seems to keep you on a leash,” Her mom says. “It’s whatever. I like to help anyways.” Sonia shrugs and passes her mother so she can go upstairs. “Make sure to take out the trash later!” Her mom calls. “Okay!” Sonia says in response automatically. 

She throws her bag on her bed and jumps on her stomach first. She huffs ino the blanket. She was utterly confused at the recent events. She flips over and stares at the ceiling. 

“What was that?” Sonia whispers.


End file.
